Alter Enemy
by SweeterTweeter
Summary: Misaki discovers he has a split personality. "You're weak, Misaki," says his other half. With a strange glint in his eyes, he seduces Haruhiko, and gets in more trouble than he ever imagined. Affects the other couples, also.
1. First Appearance

Hi! I'm sweetertweeter! I've been interested in JunJou Romantica for a while now, so I'm writing a fanfic about it just for you guys! I'm definitely going to continue this, so please review! -*__*- Enjoy!

Alter-Enemy- A JunJou Romantica Story

By- sweetertweeter

Chapter 1- First Appearance

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Misaki is currently home alone. His beloved Usagi-san is away on a business trip and won't be back for a few more days.

7:00 P.M..- Usagi-san's apartment

Misaki looked at the clock.

_It's 7:00 already? _

_I should vacuum. I want the house to be spotless for Usagi-san when he gets back from his trip.._

While cleaning happily, Misaki didn't notice that he was dizzy. He sharply turned around, and lost his balance. He fell against the wall, banging his head on it. "Ow," he said, rubbing the now sore spot on his head. He got up slowly, and he went to the bathroom to splash water on his face on his face. He came out, still drying his face. He suddenly felt light-headed.

_I think I need to lie down_.

He walked over to the couch, and snuggled with Suzuki-chan. His thoughts wandered to Usagi-san, and he fell asleep. He woke up to someone rubbing their hands all over him. He moaned.

"Quit, Usagi-san. That tickles."

What the-? Misaki was wide awake now. He's staring right into Haruhiko's face.

"What the hell, Haruhiko! Are you still trying to break me and Usagi-san up?"

Haruhiko's expression hardened.

"The last time I checked, you were the one that came on to me."

In a sudden wave of horror, it all came rushing back to Misaki.

_Flashback_

Knock! Knock!

"Open up Akihiko! I have a message from Father, Or are you too busy with your boy toy, Misaki, to answer the door?"

Misaki, still laying on the couch, opened his eyes, but something was different. His eyes shined with an unfamiliar light. With a smirk on his lips, he flipped his hair back and got off the couch.

_He doesn't know that the pedophile Akikhiko isn't here. What's his name? Ah..Haruhiko. Misaki would answer the door blushing and stuttering_, he thought in disgust.

"Akihiko! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Misaki went to open the door.

"It's about ti--"

Misaki cut him off by standing up on his toes, and kissing him aggressively on the lips. He put his hands in his hair, and Haruhiko responded to the kiss with just as much force. When they finally pulled apart, their hands were all over eachother. Haruhiko whispered into Misaki's ear,

"Let's go somewhere. There's a club not far from here."

They took Haruhiko's car, and drove to the club. They got a booth in the back. Haruhiko had a mischievous grin in his face.

"Want to dance?"

There was music blasting from the speakers. Misaki got up and pulled Haruhiko to the middle of the dance floor.

_Misaki, just because you're afraid to have fun, doesn't mean I am._

There was a fast song on and they stood impossibly close to each other.

They dirty danced, and some couples moved to give them room. Misaki really could dance. Haruhiko had his hands on Misaki's hips, and they rubbed against each other. They were really going at it. It was like the music flowed through their souls, and they danced like they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else to them mattered. After a few more songs, they returned to the booth. They ordered a few drinks. Misaki, though, had a few too many.

"Haruhiko. Kiss me."

Haruhiko, who was sitting right beside him, held Misaki's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately. It was sincere. Haruhiko pushed Misaki down, so that he was laying on his back in the booth. Haruhiko hovered over him, and slipped his hands under Misaki's shirt. He said in a voice heavy with desire,

"I want you, Misaki. I'll give you what Akihiko couldn't. I'll be a much better lover to you than he was. You don't need him. Leave him."

This must've made Misaki snap put of his trance, because he was suddenly staring up at Haruhiko stupidly.

_End of Flashback_

"Haruhiko, I'm sorry if I led you on, but that wasn't me. I'm not sure why I did all those things. I just couldn't stop. It was like someone completely took over. I'm still with Usagi-san. I'm sorry."

Misaki gently pulled Haruhiko's hands out from under his shirt.

"Can you please drive me home?"

Haruhiko solemnly nodded. They got up,and walked out the club. Misaki felt horrible, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was like a completely different person back there. It was so bizarre. He also hurt Haruhiko. Haruhiko, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts.

_So, I was just being led on? He wasn't sincere when he kissed me? I have no idea, but I'm not the kind of man to force Misaki to love me. I'll just have to prove to him that I can love him more than Akihiko ever could._

They drove to Usagi-san's apertment in silence. Before getting out, Misaki said again,

"I'm sorry Haruhiko. I don't know what came over me. Have a nice night."

Haruhiko grabbed Misaki;s chin, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice night, Misaki."

Misaki got out, still stunned, and Haruhiko drove silently away.

_Misaki, you're so weak._

_What? Where did that thought just come from?_

Nothing answered him, but the sound of the empty apartment.

_Usagi-san, what's happening to me?_


	2. Misfortune at Starbucks

Alter-Enemy

Chapter 2- Misfortune at Starbucks

By- sweetertweeter

Hey guys! Thanks so much to the ones that have reviewed! The ones that haven't, please review! This story is a little difficult to write, because it can go so many different ways. If yall have any suggestions, or requests, please review or PM me. Thanks, and Enjoy! :-)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

8:00 A.M.- Usagi-san's apartment

Misaki woke up with a really bad headache. The events of last night are still fresh in his mind. He looks over at his clock, and it says it's 8:00. Getting out of bed, Misaki walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water felt like it was washing away all his worries. When he got out of the shower, he looked in the mirror. His lips looked bruised and he has a few love bites on his neck. He knew Haruhiko liked him, and everything. But, something doesn't feel right to him. It's like he was there last night, witnessing all of it, but he wasn't in control. He shook his head sadly.

_Last night was horrible. I wish it was all just a dream, but it's not._

He looked up in frustration.

I_'m with Usagi-san! He loves me, and I love him! So, why am I so scared of this? It won't happen again. I won't let it. I just need to stop thinking about it._

After getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen. He looked at the calendar on the fridge.

_Usagi-san will be back the day after tomorrow. I just need things to keep me busy, until then._

After making sure the house was spotless, he walked outside. It's summer, so he doesn't have school. He walked down the street, and went into Starbucks. A bunch of friendly faces welcomed him. Enjoying the smell of fresh brewed coffee, he didn't watch where he was going. He bumped right into Nowaki. Recovering from the bump, his eyes had a different light in them.

"Hey, Misaki! It's great to see you! What have you been up to?" Nowaki greeted. He's holding a steaming cup of coffee.

_Nowaki. A great friend of Misaki's, and lover of Hiroki. Looks like we'll have to change that._

Misaki knocked the coffee out of Nowaki's hands, startling him. Misaki used all his strength to knock him to the ground. He pinned Nowaki's arms down, and goes in to kiss him, but Nowaki's strong arm keeps him at bay. Nowki manages to pull Miaski off himself. Misaki wasn't going down without a fight, though. Nowaki jumps to his feet. Misaki puts his arms around Nowaki's neck, and wraps both his legs around Nowaki's waist. He gives him a playful love bite on his neck. Nowaki lets out a gasp, and falls against the wall. The whole scene was very inappropriate, considering they're in Starbucks. Everyone just stands by, staring, and low and behold, in walks Hiroki.

"Nowaki, I've got the books you asked me to--"

Hiroki cuts off mid-sentence when he sees the scene laid out in front of him. Misaki's still nibbling on Nowaki's neck with his legs wrapped around his waist, against the wall. Nowaki suddenly notices Hiroki. He triess to pry Misaki off him, but Misaki just tightens his grip.

"Hiroki. It's now what you thi--"

Misaki cuts him off by kissing him on the mouth. Hiroki stands there, trembling. His head hung low, so his bangs cover his eyes that are now filled with tears. He throws the stack of books in his hands at the two, and yells,

"Nowaki, you jerk! I hate you!"

Hiroki runs out of the coffee house, tears now running freely down his face. Nowaki, now furious and filled with remorse, uses all his strength to push Misaki off of him. Nowaki runs after Hiroki.

"Hiro-san! Wait!"

Misaki just stands there smirking. He starts laughing out loud at the chaos he started.

_Oh, Misaki. You're in for a rude awakening. After I tear everyone you love away from you, what will you have left? _

The strange gleam in his eyes left him, and Miaski finds himself laughing. He looks around, and notices he's in Starbucks.

_How did I get here?_

Feeling like holes were being burned into him, he finally notices everyone in there staring at him. Some look confused, others looked disgusted. He also sees books scattered around his feet.

_Oh no. What did I do this time? _

Miskaki put his head in his hands, and slowly trudges out of the store, to escape everyone's death glares.

_It's going to be a long day, _ he thinks miserably.

He walked back to Usagi-san's apartment. He took his time, though. He was too depressed to do any shopping, now. He spent the whole way home, trying to figure out what happened back there. He took his key out of his pocket, and opened the door. He walked into his room, and flops down miserably on his bed. He didn't even take his shoes off. He lays there for a while, staring at the ceiling. He looks over at the floor, and notices one of Usagi-san's books laying open.He goes to pick it up. 'Romance in the Teacher's Lounge,' one of his favorites. He places it on his bedside table.

_Usagi-san will kill me if I don't take care of thi--. Books! There were books on the floor at Satrbuck's!_

It was as if this book triggered the memory to return to him. Miskai covered his mouth in horror.

"Nowaki and Hiroki! Oh No! I have to find them!"

Misaki runs out the apartment, without even closing the door.

_I have to find Hiroki and Nowaki, no matter what!_


	3. Showdown and Beatdown

Alter-Enemy

Chapter 3- Showdown and Beatdown

By- Sweetertweeter

A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month! My computer was being mean, and not working right. We had to get it repaired, and new parts and blah, blah, blah. But, It's all good now. I will not let this story die! I will….no. I MUST continue for the sake of the readers! Anyways….Please enjoy. And don't forget to review! It makes me happy.

-*__*-

__________________________________________

Misaki stops, panting.

_Whew, I'm exhausted. Oh No! What if I don't find them? I have to apologize-_

Misaki looks up and relief floods through his eyes. Nowaki has Hiroki by the arm and they're yelling at eachother in the subway station. Misaki runs up to them just in time to hear,

"It's over Nowaki! I hate you!"

Nowaki looks shocked and let's go of Hiroki's arm. Hiroki storms off onto the train, and doesn't even notice Misaki. Nowaki has tears in his eyes.

"Nowaki, I…."

Misaki tried to comfort the man, but instead, Nowaki shoved past Misaki, and walked away.

_Oh no! This is all my fault._

Misaki grips his head and sinks to his knees.

_That's right, Misaki. Soon, you'll have nothing._

_There's those thoughts again! Am I saying them? I must be going crazy._

Misaki groans loudly, and gets up.

_I'm so worthless. I can't do anything right, when Usagi-san's not here._

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Misaki yells out in frustration.

"I can't do anything right!"

Misaki wobbles a little bit.

_Whoa, I feel dizzy. _

Suddenly, a sharp pain fills his head.

Misaki collapses to the ground, causing odd looks from the people waiting to get on the train. Suddenly, the pain stops, and he smiles wickedly.

_Akihiko will be back in two days. I might as well cause as much damage as I can, while he's not here._

Misaki ran out of the subway, and stopped in front of a liquor store. He went inside, and walked straight up to the check-out counter, where a girl stood. She has read shoulder length hair in two thick braids on each side of her head. She has clear blue eyes, and a goofy grin on her face.

"Sweetie, are you old enough to drink alcohol?"

The red head asked in a sweet, girly tone. Misaki smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

The woman looked him up and down. Misaki notices her name tag says Flo.

_What an oddly suitable name for her._

"Hmmm. Well, you're awfully cute. Listen, I have a break in ten minutes. If you stick around…."

Misaki cut her off by jumping up on the counter, and locking lips with her. Misaki smirked in the kiss.

_I'm sure Akihiko will love this._

He slipped his hand up her shirt, and right then, a stern looking man walks into the store. He sees the red head and Misaki intensely making out. He gets even more flustered when he sees Misaki's hand up her shirt. The guy runs up to them, and grabs Misaki roughly on the shoulder. He pulls him off the counter, and Misaki lands on his back. He grunts from pain and shock. He looks up at what looks like a six foot man, looking like he's ready to kill.

"Who are you?"

The man steps protectively in front of Flo.

"I happen to be her boyfriend."

He says in a matter-of-fact tone. Flo peeks over her boyfriend's shoulder and says to Misaki,

"Sorry, doll face."

The guy looked back to Misaki, well, more like glared at him. Misaki stood up, and walked up to the guy. He stopped when his face was just inches away from his.

"What are you gonna do about it, hotstuff?"

The man's face went red, and he grabbed Misaki by the collar.

"Kid, if you don't stop right now, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Call me names? Beat me up, or will you just forget me and leave to go screw the broad?"

Misaki intercepted. The man's eyes grew wide with rage, and Flo gasped at the shrewd comment about her.

_Have fun Misaki._

He chuckled, and retreated to the back of Misaki's mind. Misaki gasped and looked around.

"How did I get here?"

He noticed the hand holding him up by the collar, and the extremely furious man right in front of him.

_Oh god. Whatever I did, it wasn't good. _

He didn't have time to think anything else, because the man drew back his arm. His fist connected with Misaki's jaw, and Misaki screamed in pain. This time, the man punched Misaki in the stomach. He gagged and sank to his knees.

"Alright kid, I'm done with you. Come on Flo, let's go somewhere else for your break."

They walked out of the store, but not without kicking Misaki in the side before leaving.

_Oh man, this hurts._

Misaki tries to get up, but he stumbles back onto the floor. While struggling on the floor, Miyagi walks by. He casually glances at the large store front windows, and sees Misaki on the floor. He sees Misaki tilt his head up, and he sees a big purple bruise forming on the side of his face. Miyagi quickly opens the door, and hurries over to the green-eyed boy. He gently kneels down beside him.

"Misaki, what happened to you?"

Misaki has intense pain shooting through his stomach. He barely mutters an answer.

"Some guy…..beat….me up."

He groans in pain again. Miyagi looks extremely worried.

"Can you walk?"

When Misaki didn't say anything, he slides both his arms underneath Misaki, and gently lifts him off the floor.

"Since Akihiko is away on a trip right now, I shouldn't leave you home alone in this state. I'll take you to my place."

Misaki just grunts in response, and relaxes into the warm arms that are holding him.


	4. Cry for Help

Alter-Enemy

By- sweetertweeter

Chapter 4- Cry for Help

A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm waaaay late on this chapter, and I'm sorry. I'm making it up to you guys, by making this chapter longer than the previous ones. I promise I'll do better! Enjoy and please review! :D

_In the previous chapter, Misaki got beat up at the liquor store, and Miyagi just happened to notice him. Miyagi picked him up and brought him back to his apartment._

_Italics = thoughts_

Miyagi reached his apartment with Misaki still in his arms. Miyagi skillfully pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked his door all while still holding Misaki gently in his arms. He stepped through the threshold, and closed the door with his elbow. He walked up to the couch and laid the little uke tenderly on it. Miyagi went to go fetch a warm wash cloth. Misaki just stared at the ceiling till he got back. He sat down and dabbed the wash cloth on Misaki's forehead. Misaki enjoyed the feel of the warm rag on his face.

_Aaaah. That feels nice._

"Misaki, other than the obvious bruise on your face, we should check to see if you have sustained any other injuries."

He put his hands on the hem of Misaki's shirt, and started to lift it up. Misaki squeaked and grabbed Miyagi's hands.

"Miyagi! What are you doing!?" Misaki asked with wide green eyes.

Miyagi chuckled.

"Misaki, I'm trying to see if you have any other injuries that need to be tended to."

Misaki narrowed his eyes and released Miyagi's hands, embarrassed. He sat up so Miyagi could pull his shirt up and over his head. Misaki's face flushed. Miyagi, however, seemed unfazed by Misaki's reaction. He put his hand on Misaki's ribs where another bruise was formed. Misaki resisted the urge to flinch away from his touch.

_His hands are cold. _

Miyagi rubbed his hand up and down Misaki's bare side to check for tenderness. Misaki felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Misaki, I'm going to get you an icepack for the bruise on your ribs, because it looks like it's swelling. It's also best that you keep your shirt off while doing that. As for the bruise on your face, it doesn't appear to be swelling."

He grabbed Misaki's chin and tilted it this way and that. After a few moments, he let go of his chin, and went to go fetch the icepack. Misaki slowly laid back down on the couch. He reached up to brush some hair out of his eyes. He winced when he accidentally touched the throbbing bruise on his cheek. Miyagi returned with the icepack and a blanket.

"The icepack will be uncomfortable at first, but it will keep the swelling down."

He leaned down and pressed the icepack against Misaki's bruised ribs. Misaki gasped and suddenly sat up when the freezing ice touched his bare flesh. Miyagi chuckled.

"I know it's cold, Misaki, but you need to keep it there for a while. Okay?"

Misaki merely nodded. Miyagi draped the soft, cotton blanket over Misaki's shoulders. Suddenly, the kettle in the kitchen started going off.

"Oh! I'm making us some tea. I'll be right back."

He scurried out of the room, and left Misaki with his thoughts. He looks around the room. The walls are painted a simple, cream white. There's a t.v. pushed up against one of the walls. There's a few lamps and plants around the room. There's a little table by the t.v. with a few pictures of the terrorist couple. There's even a little picture of Miyagi and his ex-wife. Right now, Misaki's sitting on a light blue couch with a picture of a meadow hanging above it. Overall, the apartment's pretty spacious and well-kept.

_Without Shinobu cleaning up after him, this place would be a wreck, considering Miyagi's filthy habits._

Suddenly_, _he hears a light tapping on the door. Miyagi steps out of the kitchen to open the door. Shinobu stands there with a flushed face. He's carrying two armloads of groceries. Miyagi quickly takes one of the bags from the boy.

"Shinobu! It's great to see that you've made it to the grocery store and back in one piece!"

Shinobu gives him a slight glare, and plants a light kiss on his elder's cheek. They head into the kitchen with the groceries. Misaki hears faint whispering, and Shinobu pokes his head around the corner. Misaki looks pitiful sitting on the couch, huddled in a blanket, with a bruise on his face, and an ice pack on his side, half naked. Shinobu goes back into the kitchen. There are bags rustling and more whispering. Shinobu and Miyagi walk into the living room. Miyagi hands Misaki his tea. The warmth flowed through his fingers, and the steam warmed his face. Shinobu, being the kind-hearted soul that he is, gave Misaki a light hug.

"Misaki! I'm so sorry this happened to you! You can stay here as long as you need to!"

Miyagi put a hand on Shinobu's shoulder to calm the frantic boy.

"Shinobu, relax. It's not like he's dying. He's just a little banged up, is all. Besides, Akihiko will be back from his trip in two days. "

Shinobu calmed down a little bit when his lover said this. Suddenly, realization flashed across his face. He looked to Miyagi wide-eyed.

"Oh no! I forgot the eggs! I'll just have to go back to the store. I'll be back in-"

He was cut off right as he was reaching for the doorknob. Miyagi had slipped his arms around his waist from behind. He buried his face in his younger lover's soft, brown hair.

"Don't worry about it, my love. I'll go. You can stay here and keep Misaki company while I'm gone."

Misaki could tell they were having an intimate moment, and was very thankful that he couldn't see them from his perch on the couch. Misaki heard the door close, and Shinobu walked in with cheeks suspiciously pink. He went to the kitchen and returned with his own cup of tea. He sat down beside Misaki. Shinobu was the first to speak.

"Misaki, what exactly happened at the liquor store? You're too young to drink."

Misaki sighed and stared down into his cup.

_I should tell him everything. Maybe he can help. I know I can trust him._

"Shinobu, something's been happening to me, recently. Something strange. It started two days ago. I had fallen asleep on the couch, and the next thing I know, I'm in a club with Haruhiko on top of me. The next time it happened, was I went to Starbucks, and I found myself kissing Nowaki. Hiroki saw and they both took off outside. The next time I wake up, I'm being punched and kicked by a guy I've never met before. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Misaki looked down in shame. He set his now empty cup on the coffee table. Shinobu felt a pain deep inside his heart. He had no idea Misaki was going through all this.

"Misaki, so you don't even remember doing all those things?"

Misaki just solemnly shook his head.

_I know Misaki would never do any of those things on purpose. It's almost like he has a whole different side to him. What is that called? I remember Nowaki talking about it once, I just can't remember what it's called…_

He heard Misaki sniffle, and he looked at him in surprise.

"Shinobu, I've done all these horrible things, and I don't understand why. The people I've hurt won't ever forgive me, and Usagi-san will surely leave me when he finds out!"

The poor, trembling boy had tears running down his face, now. Shinobu reached over and carefully wiped one of Misaki's tears away.

"Misaki, it's not your fault. I'm sure everyone will forgive you. Please, calm down."

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy in a comforting gesture.

"Shinobu, I-"

_Sorry, Misaki. My turn now._

Instantly, something was different about him. Of course, this went unnoticed by the boy currently holding him.

Misaki suddenly leaps up, and falls on top of Shinobu, knocking his tea to the floor with a loud _thud_. A very shocked Shinobu falls back on the couch, with Misaki hovering over him. Shinobu is still too shocked to speak. Misaki smirks. Shinobu subconsciously notices a different glint in Misaki's eyes.

"Shinobu, you think you can help Misaki, but you can't. He's weak, and I'm here to liven his life up a little bit."

Shinobu was confused.

_Wait. Why did he say Misaki? Is this the other side of himself he was talking about earlier? Hmmmm……._

"Personality disorder, also known as split personality. Misaki, if you let Nowaki look at you, I'm sure he can help you."

Misaki looked taken aback.

"I don't need a damn doctor. And, you can't help him. Right now, what I want, is _you_.

Shinobu blinked.

"Me?"

Before he could say anything else, Misaki grabbed both wrists and held them above his head. Shinobu felt soft lips on his own. Miskai's tongue forced his mouth open, and Shinobu sqeezed his eyes shut. Misaki trailed the hand that wasn't holding his wrists together along his chest. He felt the soft fabric of the shirt, and then he put his hand under his shirt. He felt every inch of the smooth chest. Shinobu gasped when he teased a nipple.

"Misaki! Please! Stop! Think about Akihiko! What will he think? You've got to snap out of it!"

Shinobu must have struck a nerve, because Misaki's hands instantly stilled. His eyes glazed over as he stared unfocused at his hands underneath Shinobu's shirt. He whispered,

"Shinobu, it happened didn't it? "

All Shinobu could do was look worriedly at his friend. Misaki collapsed on him, sobbing, grasping desperately at his shirt.

"Shinobu! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"Shhh. It's fine, Misaki, really."

But, Shinobu wasn't entirely sure if that was true. He gently pushed them back into a sitting position. The icepack and broken teacup left forgotten on the floor.

Shinobu just held and patted the boy's hair till his sobs turned into soft hiccups. After a few more minutes, he heard the door open and close. Miyagi walks in. Seeing the two on the couch like that, he looked at Shinobu questioningly. The brunette just shook his head.

_I won't tell anyone about this, yet. First, I need to find out exactly what this is, and why it's happening to him._

He glanced down to see Misaki softly snoozing away in his arms. Tear streaks still visible on his flushed cheeks. _  
_


	5. Giving In

A/N: Hey guys! It's me sweetertweeter! Happy Valentine's Day! :3 Please enjoy chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Giving In

Recap: _In the previous chapter, Misaki got beat up at the liquor store and was brought back to Miyagi and Shinobu's apartment. Misaki confided in Shinobu about what's been happening and now Shinobu is going to help him._

9:00 a.m.- Miyagi and Shinobu's apartment

Misaki yawns and stretches. He winces when his side starts to throb. He reaches up to move some hair out of his eyes when he touches something strange. He hears soft snoring sounds. He opens his eyes and sees that he's in the living room and that he's lying in Shinobu's lap. He shouts and jumps up so fast that he falls face first on the floor and startles Shinobu awake.

"What's happening!"

Shinobu asks urgently when he realizes that Misaki's on the floor.

"Misaki, what are you doing down there?"

Miyagi strolls into the room whistling.

"Morning sunshines! Misaki, what are you doing on the floor?"

Misaki sits up and rubs his head.

"I was just surprised, is all."

Miyagi nodds in understanding.

"Yep. You two fell asleep like that on the couch. You looked so adorable that I just couldn't bother you two."

Misaki and Shinobu turn their heads away in embarassment.

"Baka-Miyagi. Don't say such embarrassing things."

Miyagi just laughs. He plants a kiss on Shinobu's cheek and ruffles Misaki's hair.

"How are you feeling, Misaki?"

"Okay, I guess. My ribs still hurt a little."

"Well, you just take it easy while I make breakfast. Are bacon and eggs okay?"

The two ukes nod their heads in agreement and Miyagi scurries off to the kitchen.

Misaki gets up off the floor and looks around for his shirt.

"Oh! Misaki. I have some clothes you can wear. Follow me."

Shinobu gets up and beckons Misaki into his bedroom. He flicks on the light and opens his dresser drawer. The room is the same color as the living room. The carpet is a pale brown color, and the bedspread is a light blue color. There's a small bookshelf in the corner, and a desk with papers scattered on it. Misaki's attention goes back to the bed. Looking at it makes him think about Akihiko and the unspeakable things he does to poor Miskaki on their bed at the apartment. Misaki sighs as Shinobu hands him a red shirt with The Cure logo on it and a pair of jeans.

"I'm pretty sure these will fit you. I'll leave so you can get dressed. Shinobu grabs his own change clothes and heads toward the bathroom. Misaki pulls off his clothes and puts on the clean ones. A stray tear escapes his eye and he quickly wipes it away.

_What the hell? Usagi-san will be home tomorrow. I can't believe I'm crying over that stupid rabbit._

_I bet he doesn't miss you._

_Usagi-san doesn't miss me? Of course he does. I don't know why I'd even think that. I don't even know why I care what that rabbit does._

Misaki comes out of the bedroom. He hears water running from the bathroom and assumes that Shinobu is taking a shower. He goes to the kitchen to see if Miyagi needs any help with anything.

"Hey Misaki! Breakfast's almost ready."

He's scooping the eggs out of the pan on the stove. It smells delicious. Misaki's stomach growls and he realizes how hungry he is. Miyagi holds some plates and silverware out to him.

"Misaki, can you please set the table."

"Sure."

He reaches out and takes the plates and utensils from Miyagi. When he's about to turn he crashes to the floor. The plates make loud clattering sounds as they shatter. Misaki's laying on his back in shock and surprise. Miyagi rushes over to the green eyes boy.

"Misaki! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Misaki just looks at him. On the outside, he's non-responsive. But, on the inside, he's fighting an internal battle.

_What do you want from me?_

_It's not what I want. It's what I'm taking. You'll see Misaki. I have control now._

Suddenly, life goes back into Misaki's eyes, and he smirks up at Miyagi.

"Tell me something Miyagi. Is Shinobu good in bed?"

Miyagi looks confused.

"What?"

Misaki sits up, crawls into Miyagi's lap and puts his hands on his chest.

"Whatever desire of yours he's not fulfilling, I can do to you. "

Miyagi looks taken aback.

"Misaki, what's gotten into you?"

Misaki pretends to pout.

"Nothing, silly. Can't you see that I want to do things to you that the brat in there can't."

He runs his tongue across the older man's lips and receives a gasp in return. Miyagi thinks about wrestling the boy off of him, but in Misaki's current condition, there's no way he can do it without putting the boy in pain.

"Misaki, please get off of me."

Miyagi says in a stern, low voice. Misaki's nostrils flare, and his face contorts into rage.

"What! Am I not good enough for you! Is that what you're trying to say you stupid, useless bastard!

Misaki flies into a tantrum and rakes his nails across Miyagi's face. The seme cries out in pain and covers his face with his hands. Misaki jumps up and bolts out the door.

Completely unaware of everything that just happened Shinobu comes out of the bathroom with his wet hair sticking up in all directions and a flustered face from the hot shower.

"Ah. That felt good. Miyagi! Is breakfast ready?"

When he only hears a grunt in response, he walks into the kitchen to find his lover sitting in the floor with a long cuts across the sides of his face that are currently bleeding. Shinobu panics.

"Miyagi! What happened to you! Where's Misaki?"

The boy grabs a dish towel and starts cleaning up Miyagi's cuts.

"Misaki was acting very strangely. I rejected him and he did this to my face. Then, he ran out the door in a frenzy. I don't know what got into him all of a sudden."

Shinobu looked worriedly at the wide open door and then back to the cuts. After he got the bleeding to stop. Shinobu stood up.

"I have to find Misaki. I'll be back later."

Miyagi interjects.

"Should I go with you?"

Shinobu shakes his head, sadly.

"No. After what happened between you and him, seeing you will only make things worse. I'll go out and find him myself. I promise I'll call."

He helps the raven haired man off the floor and tilted his head up. Miyagi ducked down and pressed his lips to the younger boy. After a moment, they parted. Shinobu grabbed his jacket and an umbrella since it started to rain a few minutes ago. He heads out the door.

_The weatherman said it was supposed to be sunny all day. You can never trust those idiots._

He looked around.

_I guess I'll just walk around for a little while, and maybe I'll run into him._

He opens his umbrella and embraces the nasty weather. He walks along the sidewalk. He looks into all the shop windows that he passes. No luck, yet. While he's looking, he begins thinking about the mental illness Misaki has.

_Split- personality? Is it possible that my best friend, who is the gentlest person I know could do such horrible things to the people he loves? Maybe, I can take him to Nowaki and see what he can do. But I don't know if he'll want to see him after what happened at the coffee shop._

He sighs and continues his search in the rain.

Meanwhile…..

Misaki's in the same bar that Haruhiko had taken him to a few nights ago. He walks up to the man behind the counter with stormy blue eyes and tousled blond hair.

"Get me a beer."

The man scrutinizes Misaki's young appearance but just shrugs and gets his order ready.

The young uke finds a barstool to sit in and he props his elbows up on the counter. In the background, some kind of Elvis song is playing. During the day, the bar looks a lot less intimidating. The wood floors and different shades of brown on the walls makes it have a homey feeling. There aren't many people here. There's a couple sitting in the corner making out so intensely that it looks like they're about to rip each other's clothes off. Sitting at the bar with him is an old man talking to himself. And to his right, there's a woman who's makeup is smeared on her face, and looks like she just broke up with her boyfriend. The blonde man sets his beer down in front of him with a sad expression on his face.

Misaki rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his heavy alcoholic drink. It tastes horrible, but he he makes himself drink it.

_Misaki, you are going to have one horrible headache in the morning._

He smirks and looks at the woman to his right.

"What's wrong with you?"

The woman looks up, startled, like she just snapped out of a trance. Misaki realizes that she's got the greenest eyes he's ever seen that matches his perfectly. Her red hair is pulled into an elegant bun on her head.

"You seem trustworthy. I'll tell you what's wrong with today's society, kid. MEN. I swear. They're nothing but a bunch of dirtbags. They always leave you with a baby and no money."

The pretty woman looks down and tears spring to her eyes. Misaki smiles.

"They may not like you, but for me, they're too much fun to not have around."

"You've got spunk, kid. By the way, my name's Tracy. And yeah, you guessed it, I'm a wholesome American girl. My good for nothing boyfriend is Japanese. He brought me here to have a 'romantic getaway.' Yeah right. He's been banging a different girl ever ynight."

He takes a few more sips of his beer. Tracy eyes him skeptically.

"Kid, I'd go easy on the alcohol. You're going to get wasted. By the way, where's your mom?"

Misaki raises his eyebrows.

"Probably screwing your boyfriend."

Tracy gasps and her mouth gapes open.

"You little brat! You know what, I thought you looked nice, but now I see you're just like all the rest of those useless bags of shit out there. Go ahead, drink yourself to death, I don't care."

Tracy tossed her hair behind her shoulder and stomped out of the bar, her red heels clicking against the wood floor.

His head's buzzing. Now, the beer's starting to affect him. He takes a couple more sips. He doesn't hear the door open, or the sound of boots clanking on the floor. Suddenly, he's surrounded. He feels uncomfortable.

_When did it get so hot in here?_

There's more people than before around him. He tries to ignore them, and continues sipping his beer. They all order drinks and start chatting with eachother.

"Hey man. Look at that piece of work sitting right there. He doesn't even look old enough to drink."

The man shakes his head.

"We found us a young one, boys!"

Suddenly, it feels too crowded in there. He puts on a stern, determined face, but the alcohol is fuzzing up his brain. A face appears in front of his. The man looks like he needs to shave and his breath smells like peppermints and whatever he's been drinking. Misaki's guessing there's about three others that came in with him.

"Hey, buddy. This is for adults only, why are you here? This place is for big boys like us, not little kids like you."

Misaki's patience is growing thin, and this guy _seriously_ needs to get out of his face.

"What's wrong. Cat got your tongue, buddy?"

_That's it. I've had enough_.

He throws the rest of his beer into the guys face.

"Why, you stupid, little-"

A burly looking man with dark hair and about twice Misaki's size stops the furious guy from charging at Misaki.

"Whoa, slow down there, Haraku. This is our perfect opportunity. How's about we make him our little toy for the night?"

His other goons quickly agree and start etching toward the poor boy. The blonde man from before just shakes his head sadly from behind the counter. Everytime those guys come there, they always take a young, defenseless person back to their crib with them. He's seen it happen so many times, but can't do anything to stop them.

_Allright, Misaki. Time for me to go. Have fun._

Misaki blinks and looks at the scene in front of him. He puts his hand to his head and realizes that his movements are a little slow. He feels lightheaded and his stomach hurts.

_What's wrong with me. Why does my head feel really fuzzy and why do I feel like I'm moving in slow motion?_

"Here, little kitty. We're gonna take good care of you."

Misaki finally notices the group of men moving toward him. One with a baseball cap on grabs him by the arm. Misaki shouts. Another one grabs his other arm. He thrashes, but it's not helping. The dark headed man grabs his chin and gets really close to the boy. His breath tickles his face.

"Boy, you're going to be our entertainment tonight. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

The burly man, which looks like the head of the group, nods at his goons and they start to drag him out the door. He screams and tries to fight back, but the alcohol is affecting him too much. He closes his eyes and tears streak down his face.

_I drove all of my friends away. Everything's my fault. I'm worthless. Now, I got myself into this nightmare. _

_Please, someone, save me from this hell._


End file.
